Alma Gemela
by Sharlotte Soubirous
Summary: UA. Ella desea venganza, el vive en paz con su familia. ¿Acaso dos seres tan diferentes pueden complementarse? Jiro/Kluke y Zola/Homeron.
1. Prologo

**Alma Gemela**

Hola esta es una historia de Blue Dragon y es la primera que publico de esta categoría. La pareja principal será Jiro/Kluke. Es un universo alterno. En esta historia no existen 7 herederos de sombras, solo serán 3 (Jiro, Kluke y Zola) Los personajes no me pertenecen, espero si alguien lo lee lo disfrute. La historia esta realmente cambiada.

**Alma Gemela: Prologo**

El cielo que antes había sido azul estaba ahora de color rojo. La aldea llamada "Talta" estaba siendo destruida por las tropas de Lord Nene. Una niña de apenas 10 años lloraba con desesperación sobre los cuerpos de sus padres. A su lado se encontraba el cuerpo de su mejor amigo, las lagrimas surcaban su rostro y ella no hacia nada para limpiarlas. Ya no podía hacer nada; dejo de llorar y se alejo de los cuerpos de quienes habían sido sus progenitores. Acaricio los cabellos del que había sido su amigo y se marcho de su casa. El resto del barrio ardía en llamas, producto del fuego que lo consumía todo. Corría desesperada mientras todos sus sueños, lugares queridos y esperanzas fueron destruidos y vueltos cenizas. Su ropa estaba manchada de sangre y era difícil saber cual era el verdadero color de sus vestiduras.

Ya había salido de la aldea cuando tropezó y cayo al suelo. No pudo evitar llorar de impotencia y rabia. Lord Nene había matado a sus padres, amigos y sobre todo a su "Hermano" Shu. Nunca lo iba a perdonar, nunca. Cuando al fin pudo voltear a ver la aldea que había sido su hogar por mucho tiempo, se pudo dar cuenta que de todo solo cenizas quedaban. Empuño sus manos y la bondad que hubo una vez en su corazón desapareció, dejando ahora en su lugar la venganza.

-Me vengare de usted, Lord Nene. Lo juro por mi aldea y por mis padres. -Susurro nuestra protagonista cuyo nombre es Kluke- ¡LO JURO!

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Se que el prologo esta muy corto, pero el 2do capitulo será mas largo.


	2. Llegada a Mafe

Hola a todos esta es la continuación de "Alma Gemela" Los personajes no me pertenecen. Gracias a las siguientes personas que comentaron en mi historia: _**MonopolyMouse y a Mar 2310**_ gracias por sus comentarios y solo quería informarles que tengo otra historia de la pareja Jiro/Kluke pero en la categoría _**"Games**_" Se titula "_**Mi Corazón es tuyo**_" Se los comunico por si les interesa leerla.

**Alma Gemela: Capitulo 1: La Villa Mafe.**

Kluke y sus acompañantes llegaron a una hermosa villa. Ya habían transcurrido 6 meses desde la destrucción de la aldea de la chica de cabellos castaños rojizos. Y la sonrisa que siempre la caracterizaba ya no existía mas en sus labios. Una de sus acompañantes era descendiente de los soldados de la luz. Su nombre: Zola. La otra era hermana de Homerón; el hombre que podía conseguir cualquier tipo de información en un segundo. Esta mujer se llamaba Xi. Kluke también poseía una sombra; un hermoso fénix de color rosado. La sombra de Zola era un vampiro. La niña bufo un poco enojada; aun no entendía por que Homerón las había citado en esa tonta aldea que aun no había sido destruida. El atardecer se hizo presente frente a ellas.

-Aun no comprendo que rayos hacemos aquí. Dijo fríamente Kluke mientras Zola la miraba; a pesar de llevar 6 meses de conocerse, Kluke aun se comportaba de manera fría y distante.

-Vamos Kluke; necesitamos descansar. Quizás encontremos al último heredero de la sombra. Se optimista Kluke. Dijo Zola mientras admiraba la villa; el cielo se veía muy tranquilo.

-Al fin llegamos. Esta es la Villa Mafe. Dijo Xi quien no había dicho nada en todo el camino desde que había salido de la tribu Devee.

OoOoOo

Una mujer de cabello corto color avellana clara miraba fijamente la ventana; su hija aun no había llegado y ya era demasiado tarde. Su marido la observaba detenidamente y su hijo la miraba con cierta preocupación.

-Kira… ¿Aun no llega, Jina? Pregunto un hombre de 38 años aproximadamente mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de café.

-No y eso es lo que me preocupa. De Jiro espero esto pero de Jina… La mujer ya no pudo continuar pues la voz de su hijo la interrumpió.

-Mama yo me encuentro aquí. Si llego tarde a la casa es por que nunca encuentro a mi hermana. Contesto Jiro quien tenía los más firmes deseos de buscar a su hermanita menor.

Una niña de cabellera corta y de ojos azules jugaba muy feliz entre las flores. Se había entretenido tanto que no se había fijado de lo tarde que era; sus ojos brillaron con gran ilusión cuando vio una hermosa rosa verde entre la gran gama de colores de aquel huerto. Era la primera vez en su vida que ella veía una flor de esa naturaleza; tal vez a su hermano podría gustarle. De pronto se dio cuenta que no estaba sola. Detrás de ella apareció su prima; una niña de cabellera azabache y de ojos violetas. De unos 10 años de edad. Ella correspondía al nombre de Bouquet. Ella sonrió cuando vio que al fin tenia alguien con quien jugar por el momento cuando llegaran a casa; jugaría con su hermano y con Marumaro el resto de la tarde. Eso era lo que ella pensaba.

-Jina. Es tarde y tus padres preguntan por ti. ¿Qué haces aquí? Le dijo cuando finalmente obtuvo la atención de la niña de ocho años de edad.

-Perdóname, Bouquet. Pero no me había fijado de lo tarde que era. Además ¿Crees que le gustará esta rosa a Jiro? Susurro mostrándole su nuevo y reciente descubrimiento.

-Si estoy segura que le encantará….

Ya no pudieron seguir conversando puesto que una explosión hizo que se ocultaran entre las flores. Bouquet iba a usar sus poderes para desaparecer; pero Jina le suplico que no lo hiciera. De repente uno de los robots que quería atacar la aldea se aproximo detrás de ellas. Con la intención de matarlas; saco su arma más letal y apunto. Bouquet no podía hacer nada para detenerle pues delante de ellas había otro robot como para distraer al primero, parecía que iba a ser su fin. De la nada aparecieron un fénix y un vampiro. El vampiro derroto a uno de los robots con su espada. Y el fénix destruyo al que apuntaba con el arma solo con mover una de sus alas. Una niña de ojos verdes salto en el aire y destruyo un tercer robot de una sola patada. Su ropa de era de color rosado; llevaba sujetado su cabello en una cola alta y un listón amarillos adornaba la cintura de su vestimenta; iba completamente descalza; sangre fresca brotaba de su hombro .Su mirada recayó en el lugar donde se encontraban Jina y Bouquet; al lado de ella se colocaron dos mujeres; una mujer peli plateada y una que vestía de manera oriental.

-Kluke, no te esfuerces demasiado. Recuerda que Homerón nos dijo que…

-Estoy consiente de lo que dijo el idiota de tu hermano; si quieres lárgate a buscarlo Xi. Pero antes llévate a esas dos niñas, no quiero que otra familia se quede incompleta.

Xi trato de llevarse a Bouquet y a Jina. Pero la primera no quiso marcharse.

-Por favor quiero quedarme; a ver como pelean.

-No puedes; Zola es una mercedaria y Kluke es una aprendiz de magia negra. Solo pondrás tu vida y la de esta niña en problemas.

Xi sin esperar la respuesta de Bouquet la tomo del brazo junto con Jina y se las llevó a la aldea. Se desencadeno una fiera batalla. Con el pasar de los minutos fueron llegando más robots de Lord Nene que tenían todas las intenciones de destruir la aldea. Pero uno por uno fueron destruidos por la "Avispa Asesina" de Zola y los ataques sin nombre del fénix. Kluke golpeaba con tanta fuerza que un solo golpe le bastaba para destruir dos robots de un solo; con cada golpe que lanzaba dejaba al descubierto su odio y rencor por Lord Nene. En poco tiempo todos los robots fueron destruidos en su totalidad. Kluke estaba muy cansada era la primera vez que la herían en batalla, eso le había pasado por distraerse en el camino. Cayo hincada mientras el sudor y la sangre se mesclaban con las flores ahí presentes; y de pronto se desvaneció ahí mismo. Zola corrió auxiliarla. Se tenía quedar prisa tenia que encontrarse con Xi para poder ayudar a Kluke. Sabía que la niña era muy terca; pero era normal. Ella no era la única que se iba a vengar de Lord Nene.

-Te dijeron que no te esforzaras, eres terca como un jabalí enjaulado. Pero que se le va a hacer. Es imposible cambiarte.

Inmediatamente Zola cargo a Kluke y se la llevo a la aldea. Ahí se tendría que encontrar con Homerón y con Xi.

OoOoOo

-¡Mama, Papa, Jiro! Grito Jina cuando finalmente llego a las puertas de su casa. Bouquet la veía fijamente y Xi miraba el camino; mejor no hubiese seguido las órdenes de Kluke.

-¡Jina! ¿Qué ha pasado? Oímos una fuerte explosión y nos preocupamos por ti. Dijo su madre cuando la vio entrar y la abrazo.

Xi miraba la escena familiar que tenía frente a ella; todos estaban en serena paz y calma; sonrió tranquilamente y se marcho de esa casa. Ya había visto pasar a Zola con la niña de ojos verdes en brazos.

-Mama; ella y sus amigas me salvaron. Dijo mirando al lugar donde se suponía se encontraba la chica. Mas ya ella ya no se encontraba en la casa.

La cena de aquella noche fue muy tranquila como lo habían sido las anteriores. Jiro aun no le creía del todo a su hermana; portadores de sombras en Mafe. ¡Que locura! ¿Acaso la leyenda era verdadera? Según la leyenda hace muchos años existieron 7 soldados de la luz; pero 4 de ellos murieron en la batalla desapareciendo para siempre sus legados. Desapareciendo así: El hipopótamo; el dragón azul y una criatura llamada Smiledón. Sobrevivieron a tal batalla: El vampiro, el Minotauro y el fénix. Para el existían demasiadas coincidencias con lo que decía su hermana; era imposible que Lord Nene hubiese creado sombras parecidas a las que su hermana narraba. Su pensamiento fue abruptamente interrumpido pues un poco de puré de papa cayó en su cara.

-¡Jina! ¡No me tires comida! Exclamo mientras le lanza un poco de carne a su hermana.

Ella también le lanzo mas comida y poco después la cocina se volvió un campo de batalla. Había comida regada por todos lados; hasta sus padres se unieron a la guerra que ellos dos habían provocado. Poco después todos rieron por el desorden causado. Comenzaron a limpiar la cocina y cada uno se fue a bañar.

OoOoOo

Xi miraba con cierta preocupación a Kluke. La niña recién se había despertado y ya se encontraba entrenando. A penas su herida del hombro había dejado de sangrar y ella ya le estaba dando más prioridad a su herida para sangrar. Homerón revisaba una gran pila de documentos que se le había entregado. Zola solo se encontraba meditando. Se quedarían solo dos días más en esa aldea y se dirigirían a Jibral. El rey de tal ciudad les había citado. Lo mas difícil que había echo era buscar al ultimo descendiente de la luz.

-Kluke ya es tarde. Ven a dormir y a comer un poco. Dijo Xi mientras la niña se limpiaba el sudor del rostro.

La niña no le dijo nada; pero el haber dejado de entrenar y haber cumplido sus órdenes; ya era una señal de confianza. Zola era la única que sabia la razón del por que Kluke era tan distante y fría. Ella también tenía sus razones para despreciar a Lord Nene.

Todos se quedaron dormidos pronto. Kluke volvió a soñar como siempre lo que le había echo Lord Nene a su aldea y una fría lágrima descendió de su mejilla.

OoOoOo

La mañana había tocado con ímpetu la aldea. Xi y Zola salieron a buscar algo para comer; Homerón se quedo ordenando esos documentos que tanto le había costado obtener y Kluke había salido a dar una vuelta. Era muy temprano cuando ella paso por el rio. Vio como llegaban las mujeres tomando las manos de sus hijos y como los padres se marchaban al trabajo. No pudo evitarlo y un recuerdo no muy lejano se presento frente a ella.

_Ella corría detrás de un niño de cabellera negra amarrada en una coleta. Su ropa era una camiseta negra y una pantaloneta amarilla portaba un cinturón rojo; calcetines azules y zapatos de color café Claro. El nombre del niño era Shu. Ella llevaba una sartén en las manos y amenazaba con golpearlo con dureza en la cabeza. El no era su hermano; pero ella así lo quería. Muchas veces ser hija única es muy difícil. Ella portaba la misma ropa que ahora poseía solo que ella tenia calcetas rosadas y zapatillas blancas._

_-¡Shu! ¡Ven acá! ¡No te hare nada! Gritaba Kluke mientras La sartén se resbalaba de sus manos. _

_-No confió en ti; Kluke. Si dejas de lado la sartén iré contigo. Dijo el pelinegro mientras se reía con gran algarabía. _

_Poco después se vieron llegar a los padres de Kluke. Ella recordó la deliciosa comida que preparaba su mama y la medicina que solía prepararle su papa. Ella deseaba ser como ellos. Unos grandes médicos reconocidos en todo el reino de Jibral y claro su inseparable amigo-hermano Shu estaría ahí con ella, lastima que no todos los sueños podían cumplirse. _

Dejo de pensar en lo mismo cuando de pronto oyó el grito de una niña. Ese grito le parecía familiar así que decidió averiguar quien era. Se escondió entre los arbustos y vio a la niña que había salvado ayer. Estaba con un niño más grande que ella. El vestía camisa de color blanco, pantalones negros y un estilo de chaleco verde claro. Y poseía botas color café. Su cabello era gris y sus ojos azules como el mar. La niña iba a ser lanzada al rio y el niño era golpeado por tres chicos más grandes. Un cuarto chico iba a lanzar a Jina al gran rio que ese día tenia una gran corriente; la mas fuerte que Kluke había visto; decidió ayudar. Al menos esa parte de la antigua Kluke aun no había muerto. Kluke paso desapercibida ante esos niños mientras Jina gritaba desesperada. Todo eso había comenzado por uno de sus peluches favoritos que ahora se hallaba tirado en el suelo.

-¡Jiro, ayúdame! Gritaba ella desesperada mientras el niño comenzaba a acercarla más al rio.

-¡Jina! Gritaba el niño quien era golpeado con gran fuerza mientras los niños se burlaban de él de gran manera.

Kluke apareció entre los arbustos; miro con cierto desprecio a los niños que estaba ahí. Quienes se le quedaron mirando.

-¿Qué haces aquí niña tonta? Pregunto uno de esos niños mientras dejaba de golpear a Jiro.

-Eso realmente no debe importarte. Es una cobardía atacar entre cuatro a dos niños sin darles espacio a defenderse.

Ella solo le dio un puñetazo a uno de esos niños y lo dejo en el piso inconsciente. Los otros tres como buenos cobardes que eran; salieron corriendo. Kluke al ver que no había nadie más decidió marcharse pero Jina no se lo permitió.

-Gracias-Dijo mientras la abrazaba y Kluke la miraba un poco molesta- Por favor ven a comer con nosotros.

-Gracias por tu invitación. Pero yo no vengo sola. Si me permitís invitar a mis otros amigos, accederé a tu invitación con gusto. Dijo ella deshaciendo el abrazo.

Jina sonrió dándole a entender que ella podía llevar a las personas que quería. Jiro observaba a Kluke. La niña le parecía linda; pero muy fría para su parecer. La ropa que ella llevaba era la que solían utilizar los de la aldea de Talta. La cual había sido destruida hacia poco.

OoOoOo

Kira les servía el alimento a sus cuatro invitados. Todos comían en un eterno silencio. El padre de Jiro veía a cada uno de los presentes. Zola y Xi eran quienes menos comían. Homerón ya iba por su cuarto plato de alimento y Kluke aun no había tocado su plato. El señor sabia que la pregunta que le haría a la mujer de cabellos plateados le traería quizás algún problema; pero decidió arriesgarse.

-¿Ustedes son los descendientes de los soldados de la luz?

El silencio reino varios segundos en la casa. Kluke y Zola se miraron los rostros y se levantaron de la mesa. El señor pensó que era mejor tener su boca cerrada.

-Solamente Kluke y yo lo somos. El silencio volvió a reinar otro poco.

Jiro miraba fijamente a su madre. Xi comía con un poco mas de prisa; Homerón dejo de comer; Zola y Kluke volvieron a sentarse. La segunda mencionada se dio prisa para comer. Kira solo las observo en silencio; poco después pregunto:

-¿Cuántos días van a quedarse en la aldea? Ella noto como todos dejaron de comer y se miraron los rostros; Zola murmuro algo en silencio; Kluke limpio su boca con una servilleta; Xi tomo un sorbo de agua y Homerón trato de no quedarse dormido.

-Nos vamos esta tarde. Contesto Homerón mientras se limpiaba la boca.

-Pero su familia debe de estar preocupados por ustedes… Dijo el padre de Jiro cuyo nombre es Junicón.

Kluke se levanto de la mesa y salió de esa casa. Zola, Homerón y Xi colocaron una mano en sus frentes; de todas las cosas que le podían mencionar a Kluke, precisamente tenia que ser esa. Kira se dio cuenta de su error y salió a buscar a Kluke; Jiro siguió a su madre sin ser visto.

Ahí estaba Kluke mirando su reflejo en el rio; una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Detrás de ella apareció la madre de Jiro. Ella limpio esa lagrima y la volteo a ver. Jiro se encontraba oyendo todo detrás de un árbol.

-¿Cuáles son tus razones para ser tan fría, pequeña? Dejo caer de un sol golpe. Kluke se quedo congelada al oír esa pregunta; ¿Por qué de todas las preguntas de este mundo le tenían que hacer esa?

-La venganza; señora. Ella empuño las manos y le susurro algo al oído a la mujer. La misma se sorprendió y miro a Kluke sin poderle creer. Jiro observo la escena y salió corriendo ya había tomado una decisión y busco a Zola.

OoOoOo

-¡Zola! Grito Jiro; mientras la mencionada lo volteo a ver; ella y sus acompañantes se estaban preparando para marcharse.

-¿Necesitas algo Jiro? Pregunto ella mientras el niño llegaba corriendo.

-Yo me quiero ir con ustedes. Dijo mientras todos lo observaban incrédulos; el solo sonreía feliz, ya había tomado una decisión. No iba a aceptar un no por respuesta.

-Déjame adivinar; lo haces por nuestra amiga Kluke ¿O me equivoco? Dijo mientras un leve rubor rojo le llenaba las mejillas a Jiro.

-No lo que pasa es que… yo seria de gran ayuda estando con ustedes.

-Ya comprendo; eres muy bondadoso. Tu bondad te servirá de mucho. Claro que puedes venir con nosotros.

OoOoOo

-No comprendo por que lo dejaron venir. Dijo de manera malhumorada Kluke mientras tenia los brazos encima de su pecho.

-Cállate, Kluke. Además yo no soy un estorbo. Puedo manipular la magia blanca. Puedo ser útil. Dijo el mientras llevaba encima de si su mochila de viaje. Kluke bufo molesta de nuevo mirándolo fijamente. Mientras los padres de Jiro, su hermana, Bouquet y Marumaro se despedían de él. Xi ponía una mano encima de su cabeza; Homerón miraba al cielo y Zola los observaba en silencio; aun no habían salido de Mafe y ya llevaban varios minutos peleando.

-Nosotros no vamos de vacaciones ni a jugar a ser héroes; vamos a la guerra. Se un poco mas realista. ¡Idiota!

-No soy idiota.

-Si lo eres.

-No lo soy.

-Si lo eres.

-No lo soy.

-Si lo eres.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Si siguen peleando así; nos vamos a regresar a la aldea! ¡Calladitos se ven más bonitos! Dijo Xi mientras la desesperación se hacia presente en ella.

Jiro y Kluke dejaron de pelear. Su próxima parada era en uno de los cuarteles de Lord Nene. Jiro observo a Kluke y se sonrojo débilmente y desvió su mirada; Kluke por su parte prefería no mirarlo; sentía una extraña sensación en sus mejillas; las sentía calientes.

El resto del camino lo transcurrieron insultándose y llamando la atención de los demás. Este seria un viaje largo…realmente largo.


End file.
